Capacitive, resistive and inductive sensing are used in industrial, automotive, medical, and consumer applications to detect touch inputs. The use of capacitive technology to detect a touch input has grown rapidly in human interface devices (HID), such as track-pads and touch-screens. Consumer and industrial applications are beginning to adopt touch-buttons and sliders using capacitive technology in devices such as mobile phones, TV controls, automotive dashboards, remote controls, or industrial controls. Capacitive sensing has proven to be much more appealing than mechanical switches and rotary encoders, both in terms of looks and reliability.
However, the use of capacitive, resistive, or inductive sensing limits creative industrial designs due to challenges in touch input layout and system stack up. Conflicting priorities between design and robustness further complicates the design. It is also to be noted that present input touch sensing methodologies cannot be implemented on metal surfaces. In addition, current sensing technologies has inherent properties that limit water-proof applications. Pressure sensing technologies using strain gauges have emerged as alternative sensing technologies for metal surface touch input. However, the measurement of deflection and strain is often unreliable, specifically in metals. Additional sensing layers (e.g., capacitive) are required to detect an x-y position of an input touch detected using a strain gauge. Increased complexity in touch input interface materials, the implications of complex interfaces on industrial designs, water-proofing, and cost have been key challenges limiting the use of touch-inputs in any environment and in with any material. There is a need for improved systems and methods of detecting touch inputs to human machine interfaces (HMI).
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.